The Rising Hand
by AJP
Summary: The Emperor strikes right at Rachel and Adams hearts, their children, please r


TITLE TITLE OF YOUR FIC /TITLE BODY BACKGROUND=/Graphics/edge.jpg BGCOLOR=FFFFFF TEXT=000000 LINK=0000FF VLINK=FF00FF UL UL UL 

Power Rangers and all related characters are the property of Saban Entertainment. S Club 7, S Club Juniors and all of their songs are the property of S Club Ltd and 19 Management. I am not a member of S Club 7 although I wish I could have been. (I also wish I were six feet and really good-looking, but ah well). My character is my property and can be used without my permission, but if you could ask I'd be grateful. The Night Rangers characters are the property of John Chubb. Also I have used characters belonging to Gundam Wing and they don't belong to me either. Also any criticism good or bad is welcome, you can contact me at . Finally Harry Potter and all related characters are the property of J.K.Rowlings. And Transformers are the property of Takara. Inspiration for this story comes from Battlestar Galactica created by Glen Larson. Also thanks to John Chubb who gave me some starting points for the story.

H3 align=center The Rising Hand Br 

By: Adam Pearlman /h3 

P Previously

P Once again things have changed for the Rangers, a third Orb Ranger has been found and to the surprise of everyone it was Dulcea and she became of the Green Orb Ranger. Meanwhile Adam and Rachel are settling into a routine with the twins unaware that one of the Rangers is now working with the Emperor. The Story continues.

P For the first time in what seemed like weeks Rachel closed her eyes and just started to drift away when she heard a whimpering from the other room which soon erupted into full blown wailing and that was closely followed by a second voice adding to the noise and she quickly left to go to see to her children. As she picked her daughter up and gently rocked her, Rachel couldn't help wish for more simpler times when it was just her and Adam, but then in a second instant she knew despite the usual problems she wouldn't change have the twins here for the world. Eventually the twins stopped crying and she gently put them back in their cots and then for a few minutes she watched as they slept. So wrapped in watch them she didn't even hear Adam step beside her and softly speak.

P "They're beautiful, just like you, I can't imagine not having them here, even if it does mean we don't get that much sleep".

P At that Rachel laughed a little, but quickly let it stop so as not to disturb the twins. Taking her by the arm I gently pulled her out of the room.

P "Anyway, I've been thinking" I started to say.

P "That makes a change" Rachel said lightly.

P "Ha ha, what would you say to a night out, just the two of us" I finished

P "What about the kids?" Rachel asked.

P "Already taken care of Daisy said she would watch them and I think Dulcea and Hermione are going to come over as well so the kids will be looked after" I replied.

P "I can just see those three now, they'll probably end up gossiping about boys" Rachel said.

P "True, but at least they're going to look after the kids, anyway go get an hours sleep or rest and we'll make a move in a couple of hours ok" I said.

P "Have I said recently how much I love you" Rachel said.

P "Not in the last day or two, but I love you too" I answered with a gentle kiss to the lips.

P Meanwhile as Rachel went to sleep with dreams of a nice evening Jessica, in the Night Ranger universe, was on a mission of her own leading some of the others to a destination for her own idea of a romantic evening. Some needed one she felt.

P "Come on!" Jessica said as she led Dana, Ashley, Cassie and Jen with her down some unused corridors near the safe house's power generators that seemed to connect to the mobile safe house on Hades. By their sides were Carter, Andros, Billy and Wes. Lucas was also following. Everyone was wearing headphones to keep the roar of the generators out of their ears.

P "Where are we going?" Lucas asked.

P "You'll have to talk louder I can't hear you!" Jessica smiled as she continued to lead her friends along to the end of the corridor.

P "This way." Jessica said as she climbed a ladder. The girls and guys also followed up until they were in some sort of room. Carter closed the hatch and everyone looked around. There was a chair in the center with instrumentation on it, and what seemed to be four metal walls surrounding them. Jessica took the central chair that had instrumentation facing it. What kind no one knew but her, but Billy had some guesses.

P Removing their headsets Cassie asked the question everyone wanted to know "Where are we?"

P "Seems so closed in." Dana had said.

P "And drab." Ashley added. "What's with the walls anyway?"

P "Watch." Jessica said with a smile as she activated a button on the central chair. Suddenly the walls fell away and everyone found themselves surrounded by space. "What the..." Dana said as she found her self in Carter's arms, startled by the sudden openness.

P "This is a celestial chamber." Andros said realizing where they were. "I heard about these in the old history texts. Back in the early days of the council there were a number of these domes."

P "I didn't think any existed here." Jen said. "Even now these domes were considered obsolete."

P "Yeah. I stumbled across this place a year or so ago. I don't think anyone's been here in hundreds, if not thousands, of years or more." Jessica then looked down at Lucas and asked. "Well Lucas, you like it."

P Lucas was tongue-tied. This may not have been his usual cup of tea, but the chamber did have its romantic charms. "Jess. This is so cool!"

P Jessica smiled and said "Well come on up and try it." Jessica then got out of the chair and let Lucas take the seat. Wes then asked, "Jess, what was this room used for?"

P "It was used to map out star sightings and transmit findings to old space ships. Before computers became more sophisticated, and these domes became dated." Jessica explained.

P "Well these instruments still work." Billy said.

P "I repaired the ones that didn't." Jessica said. "I like coming up here and shooting the stars like old space explorers used to do. It's also a great place to think, be at peace with the universe, set feelings aside."

P "I think I know what you mean." Dana said as she stayed in Carter's arms. For the first time in a long time she didn't feel unsettled being with him. In fact she felt comfortable, more comfortable than she had been in a long time.

P Jessica smiled as she saw the sight. This was exactly the reaction that she was hoping for and she hoped that all the couples would feel the same. The pain of their rapes being swept away, even for a little while, and they could be together under the magic of the stars. Many times Jessica had come here, and had found peace. Sharing that peace with people that loved each other was the least she could do.

P Soon Andros and Ashley were huddled together, then Wes and Jen, Billy and Cassie, and Jessica and Lucas. "It's so calm here, yet so open." Ashley said.

P "It's kind of like that old show 'Battlestar Galactica'. Riding in the hand of God." Jessica explained.

P "I don't know. Jess sometimes I think you might be happier flying an old fashioned sub light rocket." Billy replied.

P "The space shuttle or one from another planet?" Jessica asked. Billy chuckled a bit and said "Either one."

P "Well it might be old but it would be more of a challenge. I don't know, I guess living back then might have been more fun." Jessica replied

P "Yeah, but then you wouldn't have had all the stuff we have today, like VCRs, DVD players" Wes said.

P "Honestly boys and their toys, you're all the same, if you were stranded on a desert island with no technology I think you would starve to death" Cassie said.

P "Hey I'm a child of the nineties" Wes said

P At that point Jen reached up and lightly swatted him around the head and he laughed as he gently kissed her on the lips. Then for the rest of the time they were there the group just sat in couples and watched the world go by.

P Back in the other universe Rachel was busy getting ready to go out for the first time in months as she did she took a long look at herself in the mirror. Though she had been working out in the gym since after the birth of the children, she still as she herself put it looked like an overweight blimp. Adam had told her that she wasn't, unfortunately she didn't believe him. She just hoped that by the time the tour started in months time she was back to her former shape or as near as possible

P "Hey Rach are you ready to go?" I asked.

P Rachel jumped slightly startled that she hadn't heard Adam come in but she quickly hid her surprise and turned with a smile on her face.

P "Ready as I'll ever be, the three stooges all set" Rachel asked.

P I laughed as I replied. "Yeah, they're watching some daft movie on the telly, it will keep them occupied for ages".

P "Good lets go, before something happens" Rachel said.

P Nodding we said goodbye to the trio of babysitters sat in our living room and left to enjoy a night on the town unaware of the tragedy about to befall us.

P Away from us in the nexus the Emperor watched as we left for our night out and then he turned to Caris.

P "I think its time we paid a visit, I haven't seen the twins after all, it would be nice if they had a visit with us at the temple" the Emperor said.

P "I think they'll love a visit with Auntie Michelle and all her friends. I shall see to it personally," Caris said.

P "And Caris make sure they are not harmed when you take them, well at least not yet. As for the trio make sure they hurt but not too much" the Emperor said.

P Nodding Caris along with a group of Piranhatrons disappeared from the nexus. Meanwhile the couples had finally left the sanctity of the celestial chamber happier than they had been for a while and as they left they ran into Kincaid who was doing some maintenance on the Demonzord then decided to take a break.

P "Hey Kincaid how's it going?" Wes asked.

P "I'm okay, what have you all been up to?" he asked.

P "Oh we were just taking a walk. Looking at stars." Jessica said.

P "Friendly get together." Dana added as she looked down the hall from where they had come from. Kincaid seemed to understand.

P "Oh you mean, I had forgot all about that celestial dome topside." Kincaid said. "What were you all doing there?"

P "Just taking in the view." Jessica replied as she, Dana, Carter, Cassie, Billy, Andros, Ashley, Jen, Wes and Lucas all left leaving Kincaid to his thoughts.

P Back on Earth Rachel was having the time of her life, it was the first time in ages she had been out and she was enjoying every moment. The movie had not been too good, but it wasn't that or the meal, it was the company, Adam had been so attentive and caring all evening it was as if it was their first date, when they both had no other real cares in the world apart from each other. They were just walking off the dinner when she felt something telepathically, at first she tried put it off, but then she could ignore it no longer as she felt a telepathic scream echoing through her head. As she stopped and stood ramrod straight, she traced the call back to its origin and with a cry of panic realised it was from her daughter. In surprise she didn't hear Adam talking to her.

P "Rachel what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

P "Adam we have to go home now, something is wrong, something awful" Rachel said.

P "I'll get the car" I started to say.

P "NO, we have to get there now" Rachel interrupted me in a tone that was very insistent.

P Nodding, I knew what she meant and looking around I found an alleyway and we teleported home and into a war zone, the living room a few hours ago tidy and a perfect place to relax was now a battered mess. One of the sofas had been overturned, but that was not my concern underneath the overturned sofa was Hermione and I quickly pulled her from underneath of it, the Blue Ranger didn't even stir and I realised she was unconscious. Glancing around I saw that Dulcea and Daisy both in similar conditions and then I saw Rachel wasn't in the room and I instinctively knew where she was. Stepping into the babies room I saw that their crib had been overturned and all the colour drained from my face and panic set in and I threw the crib out of the way and I stopped they weren't there and I looked over at Rachel and from her expression knew that she felt as lost as I did, but whatever had happened to them, I would find them and make those who had done this pay for it.

P So concerned for Rachel and the missing twins I didn't even hear the teleportation beams as Dana and the other Lightspeed Rangers arrived. Dana saw the horrified looks on both Rachel's faces and mine and made as to come towards us when I turned and shook my head and pointed to the Living Room where the three unconscious Orb Rangers lay. I don't even know how long Rachel and I stood there watching the spot where the crib had been and were our children had been. Eventually and reluctantly we teleported to the Power Chamber.

P In the nexus the twins though still too young to know what was going on, were aware of a change in their surroundings and started to cry. Caris put her hands over her ears and even the Emperor was covering his ears as the children's cries reached a crescendo and then he shouted. "Darkonda take them to the temple and keep them out of my way".

P Darkonda looked reluctant, but not willing to disobey his master he took the two infants and disappeared and then there was silence.

P "Brats, I'm so glad I don't have any of them, I would snap their necks if I did" the Emperor said.

P "You did, remember your child with Kat" Caris pointed out.

P "True I did, if it happened again I would do it again, but nevertheless make sure that the temple is fully defended, when Adam and his friends show up I want them to have a very warm welcome" the Emperor said.

P "As you command Emperor" Caris said as she to departed.

P The Emperor watched her go and then unnoticed by anyone a solitary tear dropped from his eye.

P At the Power Chamber I arrived along with Rachel and found that both Justin and Billy were already there at the console. I immediately went over to them and said. "Have you found anything?"

P Billy let out an exasperated sigh as he said. "Adam we've only just got here, we need to recalibrate the sensors to find the twins, but if you're going to be breathing down our necks we are not going to be able to work".

P "Yeah Adam take a chill pill, we'll find them" Justin said.

P "Take a chill pill, these are my children you are talking about" I snarled.

P "Adam please remain calm, until we have located them there is nothing you can do and getting angry with Justin and Billy will not help the twins" Zordon said.

P "I know Zordon, its just I'm worried" I said.

P "The scanner is ready, we'll start by scanning the Power Chamber as a test and then move out into the nexus and places we know where the Emperor likes to be" Billy said.

P I nodded and then Justin pressed a button and then Justin who was looking at the console and then he saw something and he took a step back and looked over at me and then I knew and I pulled him to one side as I nodded to Billy who went back to the console.

P "I think that was a successful test, I'll start scanning the nexus and other dimensions" Billy said.

P "What did you find?" I demanded.

P "Wh..When I scanned the room, I was looking for yours and Rachel DNA signature and it turned up something, Daisy has the same signature as the twins, but that's only possible if she were.. If she were your daughter" Justin finished.

P "This goes no further than you and I will explain soon, but yes Daisy is our daughter, don't know how or why, but she is and we will deal with that another time, the main concern is the twins" I said.

P "Sure, let's get to it" Justin said.

P Justin eagerly moved to join Billy at the console and at that point eleven teleportation beams entered the roof and formed the Night Rangers and Mackenzie Dekalb

P "Adam, Zordon alerted us to your situation and we're at your disposal" Kincaid said.

P "Thanks, if we had somewhere to send you I would, but until we know where the twins are being held" I said.

P "Well we're here to help, in any way shape or form" Kincaid replied.

P Even as I spoke with Kincaid, Mackenzie had made her way over to where Rachel was sat back against the wall hugging her knees close to her body. "Hey Rachel, I'd ask how your doing, but that's probably a really dumb question right now isn't it" Mackenzie said.

P Rachel snorted before she replied. "It is a dumb question and to answer it with the dumb answer your expecting, I feel terrible. What sort of Mother am I?"

P "A good one from what I've seen, Rachel you can't protect them 24-7, I know its what we should be able to do, but like it or not we are not gods, we can't look out for them all the time, we have our own lives as well, I guess that sounds harsh as hell but its reality, we're mothers and we will do anything for our children, but sometimes even we fail. What is now important is that we get them back and make sure that we make those bastards that took them pay for what they have done and no harm will ever come to them again" Mackenzie finished.

P "We are going to get them back aren't we?" Rachel asked quietly.

P "Count on it" Mackenzie said as she offered a hand to Rachel.

P Rachel looked at the hand and slowly she took it and Mackenzie helped her to her feet and offered a small smile to Rachel who half-heartedly returned it. And then Rachel glanced over at Adam who was busy pacing up and down just behind Billy and Justin at the consoles.

P I glanced over at Rachel and saw that she was looking at me, but it wasn't that, there was a difference in her from minutes earlier. Then she walked over to me and just took me into a hug and whispered to me. "It's going to be okay, we'll get them back I promise".

P "I know we will, as long as your beside me we can do anything" I replied.

P Rachel smiled a sad smile and placed a gentle kiss on my lips and I was just starting to feel like everything was all right when Justin cried out and I jumped slightly startled.

P "Justin what you got?" I asked.

P "A faint DNA trace, its not much to go on, I need to boost the sensors strengths and hopefully it will give us a positive lock and then we can go do the hero thing" Justin said.

P I couldn't help it the response from Justin was such a typical teenage response that I couldn't help but laugh. Then there was a groan and from behind them and Rachel and I turned as one to see Dulcea sitting up with a start. She took a look around and then her eyes locked on the two of us and she looked away and down to the floor avoiding our gaze. I looked at Rachel and she nodded and leaving her side I went over to where Dulcea was sat. At that she looked up and saw me moving towards her and she started to stand up, despite Kim and Kat trying to stop her she managed to get to a standing position and start to move away. She managed a few steps until her legs buckled and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. Both Kim and Kat started towards her, but by this time I had reached their position and I stopped the two and indicated that I would deal with Dulcea. I knelt down in front of the girl and as I looked at her I noticed how pale she was and that she looked slightly green around the gills.

P "If you're going to be sick let me know, so I can move" I said trying to lighten the mood.

P Dulcea didn't even crack a smile; she just looked away from me again but I reached over and gently turned her head back to face me.

P "Its my fault" she said quietly.

P "What's your fault?" I asked.

P "That the twins were taken by the Emperors goons. I might be a teenager now, but I'm still supposed to be a powerful warrior even without my Ranger powers. I should have been able to stop them," Dulcea said.

P "Dulcea you were taken by surprise and outnumbered, if it had been me I would have been outnumbered and outmatched as well, I wouldn't have stood a chance either, you did your best. Don't blame yourself, Rachel and I don't," I said.

P "Really well whatever happens I want to help" Dulcea said.

P "You can help by resting and getting better" I said.

P Dulcea started to protest, but then she turned a shade paler and she was sick.

P "See you need to rest, come on I think you should lie down," I said gently.

P Dulcea nodded and gently I helped her to her feet and took her back over to the medical bay where she lay down and was tended to by Kim. With a nod to her I returned to where Rachel was still stood by the console and Billy and Justin.

P "Justin have you got something?" I asked.

P "Yep, my scan has confirmed it, I've got the twins they're in a temple of some kind and its got Luciferian technology all over it" Justin replied.

P "What a surprise I knew the Emperor would use his Luciferian tech again. Since we know where they are lets set up a team to go and get the twins" Kincaid said.

P "Okay, me, Rachel, Kincaid, Veronica and Jo will head to the temple and retrieve the kids the rest of you will stay here and near the temple to back us up in case we need it" I said.

P "You got it, we'll be ready for your call. But how are you going to get into the temple?" Jason asked.

P "In that case its good we came to help" Mackenzie said.

P "Why is that Mackenzie?" Zordon asked.

P "Because we've got a Luciferian Fighter at our safehouse and its big enough to fit the five of you in and get you into the flying temple" Mackenzie said.

P "Oh that's great, all we have to do is fly to this temple, land without being detected, fight off several dozen warriors, find the twins and then blow the place apart. Yeah that will be a piece of a cake," Jo said sarcastically.

P "Sure it will be, we've had worse situations to deal with this will be a piece of cake" Veronica said.

P "If you say so, this is probably a one way mission" Jo said.

P "When did you get so pessimistic?" Rachel asked.

P "When I got volunteered for a mission that is probably suicide" Jo added.

P "Jo we're going in to the temple and get the kids back and we're all going to make it back safe and sound I promise" I said.

P "Really" Jo asked.

P "Yeah one death this decade is my limit" I said jokingly.

P "Mackenzie and I will get the Fighter and be back before you know it" Kincaid said.

P "Good it will give us time to make preparations for this little adventure" I said.

P With that Kincaid and Mackenzie disappeared off to their own universe and we began to make preparations for our own defense as well as attack.

P Back at the temple the soldiers of the Emperor rushed about preparing their defences for the inevitable attack by the Rangers and in the midst of the commotion stood Caris. She was distracted from her thoughts as Ecliptor joined her.

P "Is everything prepared?" she asked.

P "As you suggested, the brats have been placed in the location that the White and Silver Ranger will be easily able to find" Ecliptor said.

P "And when they do, we will be waiting for them and we will destroy them" Caris said.

P "You hope, my observation of humans and especially those with offspring, it appears that they will fight with everything they have to protect them and I fear a fighting mad White Ranger may be more than even I can handle" Ecliptor said.

P "The great Ecliptor admitting there might be someone he cannot beat, I must remember that when the White Rangers head adorns the wall," Caris said.

P "As a human film said, your overconfidence is your weakness" Ecliptor replied.

P "You've been watching too much television" Caris replied.

P "I have been studying the humans, it is odd how they can create so much, yet so easily destroy" Ecliptor said.

P "Yes and that is why they must be taken in hand by the Emperor, he will bring order to the chaos of the human race" Caris said.

P "And the most chaos comes from the Rangers" Ecliptor said.

P "Yes, they believe they are protecting humanity from evil. When we have defeated the group that attacks the temple we will destroy those that stand in our way and make those that will serve us" Caris said.

P "You actually believe that garbage you have just spouted" a young man hidden in the shadows said.

P "No, we are evil and we will crush the Rangers for good and take what we want and what I want is that bitch Stevens humbled at my feet calling me master" Caris said.

P "There it is, evil at its evilest, you really have a yen to hurt her don't you. First you take her children and now you want her humbled before you," the man said.

P "And why not, after all its nice to have goals in life. Just as you should have," Caris replied.

P "Oh I do have goals, such as destroying the Ranger completely, but unlike you who prefers to do it face to face, I'm going to destroy them one by one and I know just who to start with" the man said.

P "Yes I'm sure you do, but you don't go near the Rangers yet, the Emperor commands you to wait until this is over and then you can pick at the pieces" Caris said.

P "The Emperor commands and I obey, but I think he is putting too much faith in this plan. Ecliptor is right a parent will always fight hardest when it is family I know, I saw my Dad kill a guy who attacked my sister," the young man said.

P "In the past, the time has come for you to forget the past and reach for the future and your future is to sit at the right hand of the Emperor as I will sit at his left" Caris proclaimed.

P "I thought you were going to sit in his lap" the man said sarcastically.

P "Bite your tongue" Caris replied.

P "Do it for me" the man replied.

P "If you insist" Caris replied as she stepped forward and kissed the young man savaging his mouth with her own and then she stepped back slightly breathless and the man stunned stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

P Caris turned back to see a disapproving look on Ecliptor's face.

P "Oh don't look so disapproving, your not my father, The Emperor knows what I'm doing, after all most boys need convincing to do something and well all it needed was a little female persuasion and we have a new ally and I will continue to play with him as long as it keeps him on our side" Caris said.

P "As you wish, but as you humans seem fond of saying it will all end badly," Ecliptor said as he departed.

P Watching him go she whispered to herself. "And when the time comes you will be destroyed".

P Back at the Power Chamber the Night Rangers had returned with the Fighter and most of them were proceeding to check its systems and make sure it was flight worthy and Kincaid was going over a few things before we began our mission to find our children when Kyle approached carrying something in his hand

P "What's this?" Jo asked as he handed it to her.

P "It's a special transmitter Jessica and I rigged up." Kyle said. "When activated it beeps a flashing red dot on our targeting scanners. So even if we think about blowing you up we won't."

P "What do you mean think about blowing us up?" Jo demanded.

P "Jo weren't you listening when I said we were going to destroy that floating monstrosity" I replied.

P "Sorry I zoned out, the though of imminent death kind of distracted me" she sarcastically replied.

P "Not a good idea, but we need the transmitter just in case. They're going to have other fighters there and if we get involved in the fight, the others need to be able to tell that we're friendly and not blow us to hell with the Zords" Kincaid replied.

P "Oh guess it does make sense, even if we're not going to need it" Jo said.

P "Why won't we need it?" Rachel asked.

P "Oh we'll probably be dead before then" Jo replied.

P "Jo you are awfully fixated with death at the moment" Veronica said.

P "Well has anyone thought about the fact that this is one great big trap and we're probably going to get there and the Emperor entire frigging army will be waiting to hack us into tiny pieces" Jo said.

P "Do you think it matters if there are one hundred or one thousand warriors betweens us and our children" Rachel asked.

P "Well I.." Jo started to say.

P "It doesn't matter what you think" Rachel said interrupting her friend and bring a small smile to my face. "All that matters is we're going in and we're going to get the children and come home safely.

P "I believe you, but I think Adam really is having a bad effect on you now" Jo said.

P Rachel glanced over at me and then back at Jo and with a small smile she said. "He's always had an effect on me, but anyway we will make it back safe and sound I promise".

P Jo nodded and she and Rachel hugged and I turned to Kyle. "Thanks Kyle this will come in handy." I said.

P Kyle however wasn't done yet. "Dana's outside. She'd like to speak with you." Looking at Rachel Kyle then added "And Daisy would like to say a few words with you as well."

P "No problem." Rachel said as she and I got out to see what they wanted.

P As we left the fighter Night Karone was waiting to enter the ship. Kyle, Veronica and Jo then left feeling that the cockpit was getting a little bit crowded and the discussion was about to be heard was one they were not to be part of.

P Kincaid looked up from the console he was checking over as he saw her standing there and he asked. "Something I can help you with Karone?"

P Karone paused before she asked her question. "Why did Adam choose you to go on this mission?"

P "I asked him to." Kincaid answered. "I said I was there to help didn't I?" Night Karone then looked at Kincaid and asked, "You really want to get yourself killed again don't you?"

P Kincaid looked at his teammate and asked what she meant by that. "Ever since the I.D. War you've taken every high risk mission on the board." Was the explanation she gave.

P Kincaid gave a heavy sigh and said, "The I.D. War has nothing to do with this. Did Mackenzie put you up to this?"

P Night Karone however refused to let up. "She feels the same way we all do and I think the I.D. War has plenty to do with it. You did all you could to save those two. And you made sure Harper paid for what he did.'

P Kincaid however only got frustrated. "Could we just drop this please?"

P "No we can't just drop this! What? DO you have to have the corner on bad attitudes here?" Night Karone shouted. Then she collected herself and apologized.

P "It's just you have so much to live for now. You have a wife, a daughter who needs a father. You need to step back and let some of us do the dirty work. If all someone does is fight, there's never any time to heal." Night Karone seemed soft and sympathetic and Kincaid nodded in understanding. "You've made you point. Is there anything else you want to say?"

P "That depends on you." Night Karone said as she got back up and walked out leaving Kincaid to calibrate the ships' instruments.

P Outside things were getting just as heated between Dana and me.

P "Why does it always have to be you?" Dana asked. "Why do you always have to take the risks? You say you don't want to die, but you seem to have some damn death wish." she finished.

P "It's not just me, Kincaid, Jo, Veronica and Rachel are going." I responded back.

P Dana said "The others aren't my brother and sister in law to be".

P I still tried to be reassuring to her. "Oh come on Dana. You know me. I'll make it."

P "Or you'll be killed again." Dana said.

P Just then Night Karone caught my attention. "Adam," she said "Take care hotshot." She then walked away and I was wondering what was going on as I said. "What's with everybody?"

P "Oh you don't understand! You're my brother, my twin and I don't know you at all and I hate that, I care about you a great deal and I lost you once before and I hated that because I didn't get the chance to get to know you and then you're back and I have got to know you and I don't want you to go, I like having an older brother" Dana said with tears.

P "YES! I DO UNDERSTAND!!!" I shouted but not meaning to. "I just...don't see the point in dwelling on what might go wrong! It's a lousy way to live." I held Dana tightly in a brotherly hug then I looked in her eyes. "I'll make it back, with the kids, and we'll all be one family again."

P Dana smiled and asked, "You promise?"

P "I promise, I mean have I ever let you down before" I replied.

P "Should I answer that or just glare" she said.

P I laughed and so did she as I hugged her even tighter.

P There was a cough from just behind me and I turned to see Kincaid stood there.

P "Sorry to interrupt, I just thought even though we're sure what we're going to do, we should go over the plan once more" he said.

P "Sure no problem, I don't want to get any of this wrong at all" I replied.

P Meanwhile Rachel having left the fighter, looked around for Daisy and then stopped and felt her breath catch in her throat as she gazed upon the girl who was her daughter, for the way she was standing and the expression on upon her face was an expression she had seen Adam use many times and the stance she herself sometimes fell into when she was nervous. Rachel moved to join the girl and before she could say anything Daisy started to speak.

P "Why do you have to go?" she asked.

P "You know the answer to that question even before asking it, but I have to go they are my children I have to get them back, if it were you I wouldn't hesitate to go either" Rachel answered.

P "But what happens if you don't come back" Daisy insisted.

P "I will come back, all of us will be back I promise" Rachel said.

P Daisy started to protest, but Rachel placed a finger on the girl's lips and then gave her a look and the girl nodded before hugging Rachel and walking away. Watching her go Rachel hoped she had made the right decision.

P At her apartment Jo was getting herself prepared when she heard her door open. She looked over and saw her boyfriend Lee standing there.

P "Going somewhere?" Lee asked.

P "On a trip with friends." Jo answered. "I should be back soon."

P The next question Jo didn't expect from her fiancée'. "Is that guy with the bike going too?" Jo looked up stunned and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

P "Jo it just seems like you have a whole new life now. A secret life I don't know about." Lee answered. Jo couldn't believe her ears. Did he really think that she would cheat on him? "Lee I've said it before. The guy with the bike is a real good friend. He just helped me with a problem I had with a home invader."

P "Is this that same home invader that called the radio interview? The same one that sprayed a high school with acid?" Lee asked.

P "It is. But you don't need to worry about him. He's gone for good." Jo tried to sound reassuring but she wasn't sure Lee was listening. In fact it seemed like he didn't trust her anymore. "Lee what's wrong?"

P Lee sighed before answering. "It's just that...I mean I've accepted that we would have time apart, with you touring and spending time in the studio. But now it seems like you have a whole other life no one knows about. There's talk about you and the band disappearing at odd times, no one knows where you guys go, and when we were together last I noticed some bruises on your back. Jo...what have you been doing?"

P Jo was in a quandary. She didn't want to lie to Lee, but she couldn't tell him her secret either. What could she do?

P She decided that she would tell as much as she could.

P "Adam and Rachel's children have been kidnapped. They asked me to help with finding them."

P "Can't you go to the police?" Lee asked.

P "No." Jo said. "Any police and the kids are dead. I'm sorry Lee, but that's all I can say. Adam and Rachel need my help, and I have to be there with them. Please understand."

P It seemed like Lee would never answer but then he turned to Jo and said "I do understand. Please take care and help anyway you can."

P Jo smiled relieved. "Thanks Lee." She then kissed him and Lee then asked "One more question."

P "Shoot." Jo said.

P "Has there been any...thing between you and your biker friend?" Lee asked. Jo smiled and laughed a little then answered, "If there was his wife would kill him." Lee smiled as he took Jo in his arms and kissed her. When they broke the kiss Jo said. "I'll be back before you know it."

P "I'll be waiting." Lee said as Jo left the flat and then teleported out without Lee seeing. When Jo arrived Tina greeted her and led her to the area where the big discussion of rescuing the children was taking place.

P As the talk of how the team would make the attempt to rescue the children got underway, unnoticed Kendrix slipped away.

P Kendrix teleported into a small walkway and began to walk down the unused corridor until she felt a presence nearby. She knew what it was or more importantly who it was.

P "How much longer do I have to do this?" Kendrix asked as she handed the data to the Ranger's attack plans to the figure in the shadows. "How much longer must I continue to betray my friends?"

P "It won't be long I promise." the voice said from behind. "Soon it will be all over and your bloodline will be free of its evil destiny."

P "Yeah, only I have to become evil to do it." Kendrix said with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted this."

P "You made the only choice you could. After all don't Rangers put the well being of others before themselves?" With that the voice faded in the background leaving Kendrix with her thoughts.

P Kendrix Morgan-Pink Galaxy Ranger

P Kendrix Morgan-Traitor.

P With a feeling of utter disgust in herself she teleported back to the Power Chamber and slipped back in also unnoticed and saw that the Rangers were making their final preparations.

P "Hey you okay, you were gone a long time," Leo said.

P Kendrix jumped as she was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't heard him approach. "Sorry I wasn't feeling so good, just needed time to get myself together" she replied.

P "Are you sure your okay?" Leo asked concerned.

P She gave Leo a smile and she said. "Yeah I'm okay, come on the others need us".

P Leo nodded and joined the other Rangers getting ready for battle. Then Tina came over and hugged Rachel, Jo and I.

P "Be careful." Tina said. "And remember whatever you do don't lose that transmitter. It's the only way we'll be able to tell you apart from other Luciferian ships."

P "Don't worry. If we do we'll just waggle the wings." Jo said with sarcasm. Tina rolled her eyes then told us all "Good luck."

P The five Rangers who were going stepped into the fighter and after several minutes took off and headed at speed towards the floating temple. We had been cruising for almost five minutes and the temple, which had just been a pinprick in the mass of stars in the sky, was slowly starting to get bigger.

P Veronica was keeping a good look on the sensors when Jo asked the first question "What will happen when we don't call in for approach?"

P "Probably nothing." Veronica said. "They'll assume you had a communications failure. But if they have no ships in the air they will send someone to check on you."

P "What happens if there are no other ships in the air and they happen to have a good sensor system which tells them we're coming" I said.

P "Then we're royally screwed and we'll probably be dead" Veronica replied.

P "Charming thought" I said.

P "All right. We know how to get from the landing bay to the central core, where will they keep our children and the sensor apparatus?" Rachel asked.

P "As we discussed the kids could be on level five. The sensors are at the bottom of the core." Veronica explained. "There's always a guard at the base of the core. You take out him to get to the sensors. You and Adam will get off before that, but the rest of us will continue on to the core and cripple the sensors, so when we do get off the floating rock we can get away without them seeing it" Veronica finished.

P "How much resistance can we expect from the core area?" Kincaid asked.

P "As I said that all depends on how many of the Emperor's soldiers are in the core area when you enter." Veronica stated. "Back when I was Astronema, they only ever had one guard, but that has probably changed since then and knowing the Emperor, he will probably have one guard visible and then about sixty waiting to pile into the core room" Veronica said.

P "Yes we're all very cheery aren't we" Jo said.

P "We're just nervous Jo" I said.

P Meanwhile Kincaid who was on the controls suddenly jerked the controls and we all lost our seating momentarily and we all looked at Kincaid whose expression didn't even change.

P "You sure you know how to fly this thing?" I asked Kincaid.

P "I thought you did." Kincaid said wide-eyed.

P The rest of in the fighter all caught his smile and we knew he was kidding. We were soon in the airspace where the Emperor and the babies were.

P We weren't in the air long when we saw our equipment acting up. "This scanner seems like parp." Jo said. "I've got blips all over the place."

P Looking out the window we saw the source of the blips. Luciferian fighters. They were all around us. Jo, Rachel, Veronica and I were shocked wondering what to do next.

P "We must have flown into the middle of a patrol." Kincaid said. "With luck they'll think we're a stray joining back up."

P "You hope." Jo said. Rachel however had only one thing on her mind, getting the children back, and she too hoped that the ships would think them a stray.

P "Well, we'll see if they're on to us or not." I said as we swung around and made our way into the landing bay of the Emperor's palace. We set down and waited until all the ship pilots disembarked. Most left the flight bay, but a couple of the pilots stayed behind as though waiting for something or more particularly someone.

P "I don't like this, I really don't like this" Jo said with a hint of panic in her voice.

P "No really, couldn't have told" I said.

P "How can you be so sarcastic at a time like this" Jo half screamed.

P "Long arduous years of practice" I said.

P "Guys remain quiet" Kincaid said harshly.

P The two of us quickly shut up and remained silent watching the pilots hoping they would leave.

P INTERLUDE

P The ship floated above the blue green orb as it had done so for a week now. The work that was being done to it had caused problems and even now the ships Engineer, Scientists and anyone who could help was working to rectify the problem. The leader of the group Optimus Prime walked down the corridor to the engineering deck with a purpose and into a scene of chaos with cables and parts laid out across the floor of the room. From his vantage point it looked to Prime as if a whirlwind had hit the room and deposited it everywhere.

P "Wheeljack" Prime called out.

P At first there was no response and then Optimus noticed a set of legs moving and then a torso appeared and finally a head appeared.

P "Yes Prime" Wheeljack asked.

P "Status report, you said it would be a few hours and it has been a week" Prime said.

P "I'm sorry Prime as I explained it's going to take a bit longer than I thought. We've had to totally rip out the guts of the engines and redesign the system so they could do what Perceptor says they will do. Its either the total redesign or we try this and end up blowing up in our faces which we don't want" Wheeljack answered.

P "We certainly don't want that Wheeljack, but every moment we remain here puts Earth in danger. Once the Decepticons realise we are gone, Ultra Magnus and the others will not be able to hold them off and we may find ourselves in trouble" Optimus said.

P "I understand Prime, it won't be long another few hours and this time I mean it" Wheeljack said.

P "Bumblebee to Optimus Prime, Bumblebee to Optimus Prime" a voice said from the communicator in Primes skull.

P "Go ahead Bumblebee" Prime replied.

P "We've got a problem, sensors have picked up a Decepticon ship heading this way at speed. Best estimates are they will be here in a couple of hours," Bumblebee explained.

P "Bumblebee alert everyone to prepare for a possible confrontation" Optimus waited for Bumblebee to acknowledge this and sign off and he turned to Wheeljack and said. "Wheeljack it looks like your time has run out, proceed with haste"

P Wheeljack nodded and Prime turned and returned to the bridge of the Ark praying the work would be done in time and a confrontation would be avoided.

END INTERLUDE

P Back in the landing bay of the Luciferian Temple, the five of us sat silently waiting for the pilots to either leave or come towards and discover us. I knew if we were discovered it would be the end of us all and that the twins would be left at the tender mercies of the Emperor and his stooges. I glanced over at Rachel and was surprised she didn't seem to be paying attention at all; in fact she seemed to be staring off into nothingness. Then I followed her gaze and I realised what she was staring at, it was the pilots. As I watched one of them nodded to his companion and the two seemed to converse about something and then both of them left the landing bay. I looked back at Rachel and saw something I hadn't seen earlier she was sweating and then she sat back down with a thump as she slumped back to the floor.

P "Rach are you okay?" I asked concerned.

P "Yeah, I really don't want to try that again," she said.

P "What did you do?" Jo asked.

P "I made them believe that they were being paged to another part of the temple, but it took a lot of concentration and effort to do that, I've never done that before" Rachel replied.

P "Well it turned out great, you did great" I said planting a kiss on her cheek.

P "Okay you two, there will be enough time for that later, we've got work to do" Jo said impatiently.

P Nodding we slowly left the fighter, still being cautious an making sure that there was no one around.

P "Entrance to the core is that way." Kincaid said as the five of us made our way there. We opened the hatch and looked down. Sure enough, at the bottom, the guard to the core was there. "If he looks up." I said hoping that scenario would not come to pass.

P We then made our way down and reached the level where Rachel and my kids were. Kincaid and Jo would continue down. But as we were about to split up the guard looked up.

P "JO!!!" I shouted as Kincaid and I pulled out our blasters and fired. But surprisingly it wasn't our shots that hit, but Jo's. The guard fell to the ground dead and I glanced over at Jo who didn't even blink as she one handed hung onto the ladder and then re holstered her weapon and Kincaid, Jo and Veronica headed off on their own mission while Rachel and I continued on our own.

P Back at the Power Chamber a concerned Mackenzie and Dana waited along with the other Rangers for news or a sign that they could take their own Zords and attack the temple and blow it out of the sky. Kendrix watched the others and like them she was nervous, but the nerves she felt were different, they were related to her betrayal. She told herself that she was doing the right thing, but deep within she didn't really believe it.

P She was jolted out of her musings by a pink flash as her fellow Pink Ranger Kimberly teleported into the Chamber and looked around and then spoke. "Is Daisy here?"

P "No Kimberly, she is at home like the other Orb Rangers" Zordon said.

P "No she isn't, I said I would keep an on the three of them, they're all a bit upset over the kids being taken. I went to check on Hermione and she is tucked up in bed fast asleep, Dulcea is asleep as well, but I went to check on Daisy and she isn't in her bed at her parents" Kim explained.

P "Is she somewhere else, a friends perhaps" Tommy asked.

P "The only other place I thought she might go is Adam and Rachel's, but she wasn't there either. Zordon I'm really worried, were could she be" Kim said a hint of panic in her voice.

P "Kimberly remain calm, Daisy is fine and safe" Zordon replied.

P "Zordon you know where she is don't you" Tommy asked.

P "Yes Tommy I do know where she is. She is on the temple along with the others," Zordon stated.

P The cries of surprise from the Rangers rang around the room.

P "Zordon what have you done?" Kimberly demanded

P "It was not my decision it was Daisy's, she insisted on helping with this mission and I allowed it" Zordon explained.

P "Zordon are you crazy, she is a twelve year old girl, she shouldn't be on this mission" Tommy said.

P "Zordon wouldn't have made the decision to let her go if he didn't think she wasn't capable of it" Billy said.

P "Billy how can you go along with this, she could get hurt or worse" Kim insisted.

P "No Rachel will protect her, she knows she is there" Zordon said.

P "You mean no one knows she is there?" Jason asked.

P "Only Rachel does, the rest don't know she is there. She is the teams secret weapon, I've decided that events require some subtlety to make sure we win" Zordon said.

P "So now we've become a lying and using children kind of team, that's not how we operate Zordon" Jason said.

P "I'm afraid you have to be, if your going to survive the Emperor, he's already shown he'll go out of the way to hurt you and if your going to win you are going to have to fight dirty. I know it isn't the Ranger way, but times change," Mackenzie said.

P "I guess it's all about adapting, evolving. Mack is right we can't stay the way we are, we have to grow out of the just defence I know the powers we have are for defence not for attack as Zordon told us, but sometimes the ends justify the mean and we have to do whatever it takes to win the war" Rocky said.

P "I guess we have no choice, even if I don't like it" Jason replied.

P The others slowly nodded and then Tommy said. "Its time to get the Zords, we'll go attack the temple".

P "But what about the signal, we haven't got anything yet from the team" Kat protested.

P "I know, but if we're going to be proactive, we have to start somewhere and I say we start here. Everyone ready" Tommy asked.

P The Rangers nodded again and then they morphed and teleported aboard their Zords and headed for space and the temple.

P "Aboard the temple, I was busy following Rachel whose telepathic link with the babies was enabling her to find them like a siren call. I was pleased with the progress we were making towards them, but the fact that we had seen no guards since the one at the core was worrying. Rachel raising her hand plucked me from my musings and I stopped as she peered around the corner. In that instant I marvelled at how much she had changed, she had gone from a normal girl who was a pop star to a warrior and a mother in less than a year and my love for her in the year had grown even more as her becoming a Ranger had enabled me to share a part of my life I didn't think I would ever be able to.

P Rachel glanced back and smiled at me and then she softly spoke. "There is a door ahead we've got two guards in front of it, I think if we're fast enough we can take them out without much fuss".

P "Agreed, on the count of three, One.Two.Three" I said.

P As though we were one being we leapt from our hiding places weapons already clearing our holsters and the guards dropped to the floor without a sound.

P "Nice shooting Tex" I joked.

P "I've had a lot of practise and a good teacher" Rachel replied. "Shall we go through the door?" she added.

P Nodding Rachel gently opened the door and peered around it closely followed by me and we both stopped as we saw nearly two-dozen guards stood around. Unnoticed we closed the door and returned to our previous position.

P "Well so much for progress, any bright ideas" I asked.

P "Well you take the ten on the right and I'll take then ten on the left" Rachel suggested.

P "Oh plan suicide, I don't think so somehow, getting myself killed isn't on the list of things I had to do" I replied.

P "Well you obviously don't have a plan so what do we do" Rachel snapped.

P "Calm down, losing your temper won't help the situation" I said. "Okay here is what we're going to do, you take the six on the right, Daisy take the six on the left and I'll take the rest".

P Underneath her helmet Rachel blinked and stuttered a reply. "Daisy isn't here".

P "Don't give me that bullshit Rach. I know you better than anyone else and its what I would have done anyway," I said.

P Rachel slowly nodded and then Daisy faded into view and she waved.

P "Don't wave at me like nothing is wrong young lady" I said.

P "It was Mom's idea, not mine" Daisy replied.

P "Whatever I don't really care at this precise moment in time, all I care is getting my children back. I will yell at you, the both of you later," I said. "That is if we don't die," I added.

P Daisy giggled at my sarcastic comment and it broke the tension, I was still angry, but understood Rachel's reasoning, she wanted to get the children back whatever it took and Daisy just wanted to help.

P "_'I'm sorry_" Rachel said into my head.

P Standing near the door I motioned to the others and then on the count of three we launched ourselves through the door into an empty room.

P "Well they were here" I said.

P "Where could they have gone, I mean it was only a few minutes ago" Rachel said.

P "Maybe they went to the bathroom" Daisy suggested.

P "I highly doubt that little one, but something doesn't feel right, like this is a trap" I said.

P Even as I spoke the door from which we came through slammed shut and an electrical current surged through the floor and into the three of us and it shorted out our morphing abilities.

P "Hey what gives" Daisy cried out.

P "It's the electrical current it's caused our powers to temporarily short circuit, we should be okay in a few minutes" I said.

P "Adam what's that sound" Rachel asked.

P " What sound" I asked.

P Then I heard it and I smelled it, I moved to the door and tried to pry it open, but failed miserably, I turned to see Daisy had already slumped to the floor unconscious and Rachel was joining her and then I too fell.

P Some time later I awoke to find myself chained to the wall, with Daisy and Rachel on either side of me also similarly chained. Observing my surroundings I saw Ecliptor stood nearby and the sight that filled me with anger, Michelle Caris holding my children, behind me I could feel Rachel tensing with anger.

P "Caris let my children go" Rachel growled.

P "But I like having these children, I mean they're have so much fun with Auntie Michelle" Caris said sarcastically.

P "If you hurt them I will kill you" Rachel said.

P "Such threats, although little you can actually do anything since your chained to the wall" Caris said.

P "I won't always be chained to this wall and when I'm free there will be some payback" Rachel said.

P "You should rest you will need your energy for your deaths" Ecliptor said.

P "Sorry I don't plan on dying again any time soon, Daisy now" I said.

P Then Daisy fired off a short burst of telekinetic energy and we pulled our chains away from the wall and then we were stood the three of us together with soldiers between the children and us.

P "Give it up, you've got no chance" Caris said.

P "Oh I wouldn't say that" I said.

P Even as I spoke the entire room was rocked by an explosion, some of the soldiers lost the footing, we didn't and with a nod we morphed and attacked the soldiers. Taken buy surprise we attacked and the soldiers never stood a chance against three fighting mad Rangers. Ecliptor took one look and teleported away and left Caris to face three Rangers.

P "Stay back or I'll kill the brats" Caris threatened.

P "No you won't, because if you do, you know that you will be dead minutes after that and you value your life more than that"

P "True, catch" Caris said as she threw the twins in the air and teleported away. Even as she did I dived forward and caught Melissa and Rachel grabbed David out of the air. For a few minutes we stood there just holding and cuddling our children.

P "Come on, please lets get out of here" Daisy asked.

P "You got it" I said as I spoke into my communicator. "Kincaid are you there?"

P There was silence for a few seconds and then Kincaid responded. "I'm here, have you found the twins?"

P "Yep we found them and they are safe and sound" I said.

P "Veronica, Jo and I have completed our task and we need to get out of here" Kincaid said.

P "I agree with you, we'll meet up with you at the ladder to the core" I said.

P "See you soon" Kincaid said as he signed off.

P "Okay, Rachel, Daisy lets move" I ordered.

P Nodding the three of us made our way to the lift, where we met up with the others who looked shocked that Daisy was there and they all started to speak. I put up my hand to stop their questions and indicated that we should climb. We started to climb and as we did so the bombs exploded. I tried to hold onto Melissa while maintaining my hold on the ladder, and as a result I couldn't catch the transmitter as it fell from my belt.

P "The transmitter!" I shouted. "Without that the guys can't tell us from the Emperor's forces."

P "Forget it!" Jo said. "We don't need that electronic parp. We'll think of something."

P With that we continued to climb, outside the temple the Rangers were using the Zords to attack the temple, however the attack was being partially held up by Luciferian Attack fighters which were attacking the Zords and performing suicide runs on the Rangers Zords. So far they hadn't any success against the Rangers, but it was holding the Rangers back.

P "What if they never made it off that ship?" Hannah asked with tears in her eyes as another fighter was destroyed. Just then the sensors, which had been disabled earlier, came on line again. It was another Luciferian ship.

P "No flashing red dot." Tina said. "Could be another suicide run," she added.

P "Yeah if they had made it out, they would have activated the beacon, but I haven't seen a sign of it" Kyle however saw something and it confused himself for a moment and then he shouted. "No! Don't fire it's them!"

P "How can you tell?" Jon asked. Kyle had a smile on his face saying, "They're waggling!"

P Everyone was confused. "Waggling?, What's waggling?" Tommy asked.

P On board the fighter Jo and Kincaid continued to waggle the ships wings. "Just keep waggling." She said as we made our way to the centre of the Zord formation and then the explosion happened and with a loud bang the temple was obliterated.

P Seeing their headquarters destroyed the remaining fighters made a run for it. With that we were able to relax as we flew home and Veronica settled the fighter the Zord in the landing bay of the Power Chamber. When we sat down all of us were relieved. Even the two children Rachel and I kept safe.

P Jo gave Kincaid a tap and said, "Told you we didn't need all that electronic parp."

P Jo then gave a small smile and Kincaid did something I never thought I'd see. He burst out laughing. It became so contagious we all laughed, relieved that the traumatic events of the day were over.

P Later that day, I was sat in the lounge, just idly flicking through a book, when I noticed Rachel was fidgeting and then she got up and headed out of the room, unsurprisingly when I followed her I found her in the babies room, she was watching them sleep. I gently took Rachel in my arms and she fell into them with a sob.

P "Its okay, Rachel they are safe, I know its not a comfort that this happened, but it did and we got them back, we'll keep them safe, it won't happen again" I said.

P "Can you promise me that?" she demanded.

P "I can't I'm sorry, it's the nature of our lives as Rangers, all I can say is I'll try" I answered.

P "I guess then that will have to be good enough" she replied as she hugged me then she added something. "I can guess they take after you though, they're already getting into trouble".

P "Ha, ha" I replied.

P Laughing we held each other and watched our children sleep. Later on I went up to the celestial chamber where Kincaid was doing some stargazing. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

P "Jessica thought I should spend some time here. Think about a few things." Kincaid said.

P "I heard. Karone thinks you should hold back on some missions. Let the rest of your team take up some of the slack." I said. Kincaid gave a lop sided smile signifying that I had heard right.

P "I've got a daughter thats the reason" Kincaid said. "I need to be around for them, as much as I need to be with you guys. So when it comes to some high risk missions other Night Rangers may be coming along, or helping you out in case I'm not there."

P "No problem." I said. "I'm going through a fatherhood period myself. I can't be there for every mission either."

P We both then left the Celestial Chamber and headed back to where our wives, kids and friends were waiting.

THE END


End file.
